


Tickle tease

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Communication, Cute, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual insecurities, Spending Time Together, doing things for the first time, flustered teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeko leaves her baby brother and his boyfriend at home, teasing them for being left to their own devices. </p><p>Things turn heady before either of them can think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokh/gifts).



> AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH I finally had time to write this omfg! I’ve had an interest in all kinds of Tanaka ships for some time, specially since the tag on pixiv has so much beautiful work and loads of love for my favourite baldie. I adore the relationship they have in canon, and have been aching to write for them for some time. Seeing your request, I knew I'd had to write it for you~~ Hope you like it, Lokh!
> 
> (it pains my kanji heart to take the olden kanji for no and my favourite name kanji suke from Ryuu, but Isy said its be better to use one, simple form ;v;)

Ryuu laughs when Kei has trouble getting up from the amount of pillows they threw on the ground, which surround them. Long feet slip on the soft cushions his sister contributed earlier. Kei slips, slanting to Ryuu’s side with a groan. The urge to push him comes up in Ryuu, who decides to show mercy. He holds his hand up for Kei to take it, for some stability the long kid besides him has trouble keeping. However, once their hands touch, Kei looks at the contrast between their hands, and doesn’t try to get up anymore. Huffing, he leans his entire side to Ryuu’s. Whatever he had thought of doing disappears. 

Grinning and happy at the closeness, Ryuu links their fingers, puts them on the closed gap on top of their legs. He leans back and widening his legs, sliding down the legless chair. Being as long as Kei, the latter puts his head on top of Ryuu’s hairless one, cheek brushing the regrowing buzz. 

“Finally I’ve got this shit for myself, and?” There’s nothing good on the TV tonight. Flipping channels, Ryuu curses. “Just bullshit shows.” Mid-huff at the inadequate programme, Ryuu gets attacked by a mandarin to the gut. Short brows furrowing, he looks at his sister, voice dripping with sarcasm when he asks in an unfamiliarly polite address what the fuck she’s doing.

“Aawh, look at the two you. Broke high schoolers who cannot afford to go out and have fun like me!” Saeko’s tongue sticks out as she puts her arms through the jacket. 

“Tch, your guy pays for you, right? You’re just as cheap as us,” Ryuu fires back, although he knows his sister is saving up for a trip. He watches her put on perfume, as if it shows she’s rich after all. 

“Yes, he does. Cause I deserve it. Kei-chan should probably find someone who can spend a little on him, too.” Saeko leaves the room before Ryuu can react. Next to him, Kei mutters under his breath, silent enough not to be heard by the other Tanaka sibling. Every now and then, she calls him ‘Kei-chan’, and it upsets him. Returning with a scarf, Saeko puts it around her neck, loose and cool. She nods to the two of them sitting on the cushioned area. 

“Anyway, shouldn’t you guys be in the middle of making out with each other? Or are you waiting till I’m gone to do even dirtier things?” She winks again, feeling all jaunty. 

Next to him, Kei keeps it cool, probably watching the TV as to act like nothing Saeko says fazes him in the least. In his stead, Ryuu splutters at his older sister, his face reddening at the stuff she’s hinting at. “I’m perfectly capable of restraining myself. And hey, I should be saying this to you! Isn’t this your third date now, big sis?” 

Saeko grins, and her happiness warms Ryuu’s heart. Somehow, they did good in the love department. In form of apology, Saeko comes near them, brushing Ryuu’s head and giving Kei a thumbs up. 

“That’s correct, Ryuu. But I’m still gonna come home tonight.” She winks at the pair as she walks to the doorway. Kei’s voice stops her right there. 

“Trust me Tanaka-san, there won’t be-”

“Goddamn it Kei, how many times have I told you! What do you call me!?” She demands to hear the proper way to address her, by stomping an inpatient foot on the tatami floor. He can’t get a good look at Kei, so Ryuu looks at the image in the mirror, seeing Kei’s faint silhouette when it turns darker. He grins in anticipation of the answer he’ll give her. The flat tone doesn’t disappoint. 

“But you’re not my sister.” 

Saeko rolls her eyes, accompanies the movement by letting her whole head fall back in defeat. A groan comes from her open mouth before she flips her head back at Kei. “Kei, seriously!” 

She waves them off, shaking her head. The hallway lights go out, and dims the whole place at once. Stretching his legs, Ryuu cannot help but feel freer once his sister leaves the house. Of course she’s been cool with his relationship, but he still feels weird doing romantic stuff while she’s somewhere in the house. Although she teased him more about the things he didn’t do, or the things she didn’t see, he’d rather have his privacy with Kei before putting the moves on him. 

“You love riling her up, don’t you?” Ryuu asks, grinning. He switches the channels again. 

“Obviously. She’s worse than you, after all. An even easier target.” Kei smiles, the movement palpable. 

“Hey!” He flings the remote to the ground without caring what happens to it, Ryuu uses his free hand to attack Kei. It’s easy, getting his hand beneath Kei’s shirt, to move past the stomach and have his fingers tickle the side. Kei flinches, not making a single sound. And yet he tries to hold Ryuu’s elbow, to make him stop. When there’s no sound to be heard, Ryuu turns his head as much as he needs to. He plants a kiss beneath Kei’s jaw, before continuing to lick lower, lapping at his throat. 

This gets the proper reaction out of Kei. He tries to remove his head from Ryuu’s airspace, making feeble attempts to push him away when teeth start to help lips and tongue to mark his fair skin. Instead, they slide from the legless chair and into the piles of pillows around them. Using the upper hand he’s given, Ryuu straddles Kei, holding his wrists loose enough in case Kei doesn’t want this to continue. The way he opens for Ryuu though, putting his head to the side as to let him have free reign, gives Ryuu enough reason to keep going. 

“Don’t make it too noticeable this time, Tanaka-san.” A soft gasps follows those words, as Ryuu bites the flesh harder. 

“Oi, it’s all cool if you rile my sis up with this, but stop calling me that indifferent. You’ve seen me naked, haven’t you?” Ryuu sits up, checking the small red spots at Kei’s throat. It's only because his skin is so sensitive that those markings are so red. They’ll leave no trace however, not this time. Ryuu had half an heart attack last time at practice, when the last hickey he gave Kei was noticed by the other. He had to run off saying ‘need to piss!’ to hide how warm his face had become. 

Kei’s cool regard to him is fake. Ryuu feels it under his palms, Kei’s heartbeat more truthful than what his face would let him suspect. “That was only a bath, once. And it was only your ass, too.”

“Oh-oh-oi! My ass is a damn fine thing to behold.” Still, Ryuu doesn’t let the ruse get to him. He has half a mind to get naked right now, just to shut Kei’s mouth. It’s a battle of who would be less composed, and Ryuu cannot say that he wouldn’t be. And what if Kei wouldn’t follow suit? Ryuu would look like a damn fool, and a naked one at that. He wonders how much Saeko’s words affected Kei to become this bold.

“I said nothing to the contrary.” Flexing his long legs from beneath Ryuu, Kei spreads his legs over Ryuu’s thighs. Grumbling and grinning, the effect it has on Ryuu is a little too much. Before the clamminess of his hands becomes noticeable, he removes them from Kei’s wrists. He doesn’t run away though, lowers himself to hover of Kei’s lips. 

The touch still gets to him. No matter how many times they have locked lips behind the gymnasium, on the way to Kei’s home whenever Yamaguchi goes for extra serve practice, or on Sunday afternoons when they met for ice or tea or anything at all. The feel of Kei’s perfect lips and eager tongue made Ryuu’s head slip from reality. He pushes his lap to close the distance to Kei, the touch between them heavy and ambitious. 

The grinding doesn’t get too sexual though. Ryuu has no idea what he should with his hips, lacks the technique to do anything worthwhile. He doesn’t know what Kei likes or doesn’t like, and is too shy to find out or worse, ask. All he knows it that he wants to drive himself as much and as hard as he can at this boy who rocks his world upside down when he moans into the kiss. When Kei’s hands slide over Ryuu’s arms, the dark blue pullover he wears becomes too hot. He moans into the kiss too, his experience-lacking hips sliding over Kei’s angular frame. 

Kei touches his chest, Ryuu’s heartbeat thumping on the flat palm pressing against it. “You’re anxious?”

“Fuck off.” Ryuu doesn’t like the sound of that tone. He distances himself from Kei, trying to sit up and look away. Kei won’t let him. A hand holds Ryuu’s neck, and Kei uses him to sit up, to kiss him again. It’s an apology and Ryuu accepts it, his hands on Kei’s sides. This time not to tickle, but to welcome him. The next move is extraordinary though. Kei sits up enough to slide forward on his knees, and doesn’t stop until he sits on top of Ryuu’s lap. Their kiss resumes the hot exchange from before. Ryuu doesn’t care that his hand is damp this time, when it rests on top of Kei’s neck. He feels the warmth there, too, which makes him less nervous. 

He dies nonetheless. How could he not, when he opens his eyes, and Kei’s greet him. Soft eyes, warm, pupils dilated in a way that makes Ryuu’s member twitch. Those warm eyes have no right to look that sexy beneath light lashes. Ryuu bites the bottom lip he held between his lips before, to take revenge. What Kei is doing to his body just by looking at him cannot go unpunished. Maybe he bites too hard, because Kei pushes at his shoulder. 

“You’re older than me.”

“Tch, just a year, punk.” Ryuu looks away. He had lived a life believing this didn’t bother Kei anymore. It damn well shouldn’t be an issue after meeting up for 4 months. 

“...Don’t you have- urges…?”

“Of course I have, same as you.” Ryuu gets it too late, understanding seeping through after he opened his big mouth. Kei’s voice isn’t constrained because what they’re doing bothers his body and gets him on edge. He’s hesitant, shy. Second-guessing what he’s doing. The age thing makes little sense still, but Ryuu realizes what’s the real matter here.

“Shit, Kei. That’s what you’re nervous about?” Maybe he says it too harsh, or puts him on the spot. Kei looks away, a rare, heart-teasing sight when he bites his bottom lip too. It flatters Ryuu, and he speaks the issue which Kei has trouble wording. “You’re afraid that I wanna fuck you when you’re not ready?”

“Well, you said often enough that you- you know.” Kei doesn’t look at him. Whenever Ryuu told him he’s a good-looking bastard or whispered at sleepovers how sweet Kei looks when he sleeps, Kei always hid his face or turned away, said something mean or left the room. Ryuu always laughed at that, always ran after him, made him turn his head, kissed Kei on the mouth and said that he meant it. The word sexy might have slipped out once or twice, and definitely that one time they took a bath together. 

There’s no way Ryuu could have known that the praise and the worship he felt for Kei would end up in sounding like expectations. 

“Dude, you’re not ready? You think I am, just because I’m one year older?” Ryuu smiles, his heartbeat easing. He actually thought he had to be the one to make a move and to make their relationship process in a sexual direction. Sometimes he felt inadequate, as his own experience lacked at every corner. “You’re the first person I’ve been with, even though I hate saying it. I know as much as you, maybe even less.” 

Ryuu brushes the warm face, doesn’t put any pressure in his palm to make it turn. Kei’s eyes return to him, a blush blooming beneath. 

“So you’re not inviting me over all the time because you- would want to?”

“Well I mean!” Ryuu laughs, the hassling excitement relaxing. His smile is bright and wide, his teeth showing. “I wouldn’t say no if you want to, too. But if you’re not ready, and I am certainly not, there’s no rush, right?” 

Kei doesn’t look all too convinced. He looks down between them, then back at Ryuu through his lashes. “And what about that, Ryuunosuke-san?”

Ryuu blinks before following what Kei means, and he cannot help the reflex taking over and pushing him off his lap. “Y-yeah well, like you said! Teenagers get urges-” Ryuu’s eyes slip down to check of that applies to all teenages in this room. His dirty grin isn’t read fast enough by Kei, who cannot push himself off the ground or hide when Ryuu’s hand strokes over his bulge. 

“And what about that, Kei-kun?” His voice drips with mirth, but not for long. Kei twitches in his hand, and he bites his bottom lip again. The sight does things to Ryuu. Before he follows the thought, Kei’s hands are around his neck, to kiss him again, loose and in haste this time. 

“K-keep doing that, please.” Kei’s eyes close while Ryuu’s stay wide open to stare, disbelief not making him stop moving his hand. His palm brushes the jeans, firm and careful. 

“Like that?” Their foreheads touch, Kei’s shaky breath gusting over Ryuu’s lips. There’s no time to kiss; Kei’s breath hitches, and Ryuu’s state of mind is in full concentration to elicit more of those sounds. Kei nods, fast and erratic, brows furrowing in such a manner Ryuu has only dreamed about. Maybe they were ready, at least for this much. But Ryuu doesn’t fail to ask. Touching Kei’s side, he lowers his hand to the jeans band, pulling. 

“Can I?” He wants to do this right, wants to make Kei feel good. Love him as much as he can and is able to. His own shyness is overcome, broken down by Kei’s gasps. He doesn’t move, stiffens at the touch. Ryuu licks his lips, which have turned as dry as his throat. He opens Kei’s jeans, about to look down when a hand on his jawline stops him. His eyes cast to Kei, who looks back, half murderous and half lustful, no trace of being timid except in his request. 

“Don’t look.” Kei says, lashes fluttering when Ryuu touches the faint trace of hairs on Kei’s trail to paradise, following the promise of the heated up core. He listens, and keeps his eyes on Kei’s, staring at him when his hand takes a firm grip of Kei’s stiff manhood. He gives it a few strokes, remembering what he likes himself and seeing if this applies to Kei as well. 

Kei’s thumb brushes his jaw, his ear, strays to the lobe. He becomes undone, unable to hold on when his damp hand slips off Ryuu’s neck. Feeling kind, Ryuu pushes his forehead on Kei’s, making him lie back down on the pillows. Unable to take in much more of the beautiful sight, Ryuu has to close his eyes when his hand speeds up, kissing Kei’s open mouth with feverish feeling kisses. He gets lost in the sounds Kei makes in their lip-lock and when his head falls back onto the pillows to inhale more air. 

“Hah, Ryuunosuke,” he breathes, the intimate use of name driving Ryuu’s heart out of his freaking mind. He lets his hand stop and circle the leaking tip, his thumb brushing the firm vein on his way down to the balls. Kei twitches, in a way that Ryuu only understands as to keep away from that place. His sole focus goes back to the firm cock, gripping it as fast and good as he can. Kei’s knees bump against Ryuu’s ribcage, constrict whenever Ryuu’s hand does something exquisite. As promised, Ryuu doesn’t look down, his other hand moving from the shuddering hip he holds to push Kei’s shirt up, to make sure he won’t dirty the clothing. 

His timing is impeccable. As Ryuu’s hand caresses Kei’s flat stomach, he feels the rumbling beneath. While his other, dirtier hand is still pumping up and down, Kei comes with a loud gasp, then bites his bottom lip to mute any other sounds. The groans in his throat he cannot silence, and Ryuu relishes in them. He kisses his neck again, nose brushing the slack jawline, teasing the bitten bottom lip.

“Can I look now?” He says, trying to keep the laugh out of his tone. 

“...Whatever. I can’t stop you. Even if I wanted to.” 

As if given a great gift, Ryuu lets his eyes lower to the mess he created. Kei’s now half-hard member still leaking in his hands, Ryuu’s brain circuits at the sight of sperm splattered all over Kei’s soft stomach. In hopes of not teasing him too much, Ryuu kisses the air-intaking lips, both of them moaning. 

Ryuu takes a tissue box from under the living room table, where in winter they place the kotatsu. He takes some, and wipes his hand, as well as Kei’s stomach and lower regions clean. Kei slips a hand across his face, skewing his glasses as he does so. The view gives Ryuu intense pleasure, just knowing he made Kei feel all of this to the fullest and have his limbs weak. The notion doesn’t stick long. Glasses set right again, Kei regards him with a look edging on contempt. Like Ryuu, he likes to take revenge. 

Zipping up, Kei pushes his shoulders up and takes a hold of Ryuu, who cannot (and even if he could, woulnd’t) escape the fast reflexes. Knuckles brush his hard stomach, and those long and slender fingers pull beneath his pullover. Helping, Ryuu lifts his arms and lets Kei remove the fabric, in which he’d started to sweat some minutes ago. 

Kei removes Ryuu’s pullover, who’s happy when his skin can breathe and feel some coolness. But it doesn’t stop there. Delicate, shaky hands glide down to Ryuu’s crotch, as if paying him back in kind. Ryuu stops the hands and holds them, while his cock wants the exact opposite of what Ryuu is about to say. 

“You don’t have to.” His back is straight and he wills his body into submission, to non-reaction. His shoulders are tense with the pressure of not moving forward. Ryuu’s attitude hasn’t changed in the past 10 minutes, even if he would love to continue this, to develope things with Kei to a more adult-like setting. None of this were in his mind when he invited Kei over, but he couldn’t help thinking about only that now. Still, Kei’s previous uncertainty was not something Ryuu would cast aside for his own filthy pleasure. 

“What..?” It’s not a question, and Ryuu hopes to God its echoes in his voice that, as much as he wants Kei, he doesn’t want to pressure him into doing anything just for his sake. 

“I said, you don’t have to.” Ryuu opens his eyes, serious. “If you’re even partially anxious about this, I won’t ask you to do anything, Kei. I can take care of myself, if you’d rather.” 

Kei blinks but doesn’t look away. Ryuu sees a firm grasps of what Kei wants and is ready to do. He doesn’t stop him or say a thing when lips brushes over his throat, down his chest. Open-mouth kisses trail over his hard stomach, tongue tickling the pleasure trail peeking out from above Ryuu’s jeans. The latter has to close his eyes when the sensation of lips and tongue combine with ticklish short blond hair, and Kei’s frame. The fingers he holds remove themselves from his touch, and continue to open the zipper. 

“First time for everything, right?”

Ryuu has to close his eyes and shut off every other emotions, when wet lips brush his cock. He dies right there. It shames him a little, how easy his body crumbles to the soft lips and breathy exhales on his cock. His throat constricts with the intense feeling of almost nothing happening, and he buckles over, hissing. 

“Kei, don’t laugh.” He hovers over Kei, one hand on the boy’s neck, the other a fist beside him. A tongue trails over his full length, and Ryuu shudders, full body shaking at the incredible sensation taking over. 

“Laugh at what?” 

The biggest mistake is looking. Even peeking through one eye, seeing Kei’s open mouth, tongue out, lavish at his cock, the colour contrast of it and Kei’s red tongue, rosy lips, fair skin. It’s all too much, and Ryuu cannot stop it when he closes his eyes, white spots behind his eye lid lightning up in tiny dots. Teeth grit together, and a strangled groan, followed by a hiss, precede his orgasm. His nails dig into Kei’s neck, trying so hard to make him back off and escape the dishonourable facial. 

Ryuu doesn’t open his eyes. Not again. He keeps them shut tight while Kei licks him clean. He hears tissues being taken from the box, and the sound of Kei’s glasses being put away on the table. _Oh my fucking God,_ is everything Ryuu can think off, when he hears the crumpling of paper. There’s more, when Kei does him the kindness of cleaning him up as well, then putting his jeans back in order. 

“Are you going to keep those closed forever, Tanaka-san?” 

In immediate reaction to that address, Ryuu’s eyes flash open. He’s ready to rub Kei’s blond head bald. The only thing stopping that aggressive move is the kind, knowing smile on Kei’s lips. “We have to work on that, Tana-”

“You!” Ryuu doesn’t let him finish, takes any right of speech away. He propels his body full force against Kei’s slender frame, rams him to the floor and attacks those grinning lips. Ryuu tastes himself off the mouth, tries not to think about if Kei swallowed or not. They embrace and roll over the floor, Kei ending up on top of him, holding Ryuu’s jaw to let his tongue roam deep into Ryuu’s mouth. 

“Like the taste?”

“Fuck off you bastard.” Ryuu holds him by the neck, his other arm slung around the lower back. Kei folds beneath it, lying his full length against Ryuu’s naked torso. They slow down to kiss long and deep, making out while smiling and letting little laughs interrupt. Kei’s hands brush Ryuu’s ribcage, relishing in the touch of strength rippling there. Although they continue to make out, the laughs become more frequent and louder, until they have to stop. Kei’s head hides in Ryuu’s neck, who has to put his hand on his own face while he shakes with the laughter.

Kei puts his head in the crook of Ryuu’s neck, the short blond hair tickling the underside of Ryuu’s jaw. He feels the content sighs brush his Adam’s apple, and caresses the short strands with his fingers. Although Kei is way skinnier, his long arms fold beside Ryuu’s side, let themselves be covered by Ryuu’s arms in return. His very own Kei-blanket. 

“Mhn, I think this much is fine.”

“Yeah? I think I can’t even handle that, man.” Ryuu still laughs, embracing Kei. Neither is willing to move, and from this position they have perfect view of the TV, finally broadcasting a funny show. When the heat leaves Ryuu’s body, Kei gets up as much as he has to for him to reach the pullover, and give it back to Ryuu. The latter gets up as much and as long as he has to in turn, for the pullover to slide back over his body. They resume their position, too cozy and satisfied to move again. They stay like this, even when keys turn the outside lock, and Saeko walks in. She gives them a smile, and they both murmur ‘okaeri(-nasai)’. For once, Saeko doesn’t say anything. She goes to her room, only to return with a small bottle in her hand.

“Open the window before you go to bed, lil’ bro.” She throws the tiny bottle to Ryuu, who catches it without effort. Saeko is gone before he can sputter a word. 

Both of them look at the nameless, white tube, and Ryuu hopes that Kei is as red as he is. Ryuu pockets it, knowing they won’t need it tonight. “I’ll keep that thing in my nightstand table, bottom drawer. You let me know when you’re ready, alright?”

Kei hums, his cheeks warm against Ryuu’s neck. Ryuu brushes the hair in slow, circles, and doesn’t think about anything like that as they fall asleep.


End file.
